The Attachment
by Eryn.bc
Summary: Naruto failed to bring back Sasuke. When he woke up he found himself not on a hospital bed but on….
1. Chapter one

DRABBLE ONE: Shock Of Their Lives!

The sun shone through the window blinds, filtering rays of light into the small white room in the hospital. The room or rather the whole hospital was filled with a pungent antiseptic smell which usually spelled that death was near. At the corner of the room lying on the bed was Naruto whom had been unconscious for weeks. The mission to bring back Sasuke failed, Kakashi was the one who brought back Naruto after stumbling upon him at their battle scene.

The room was filled with cards and flowers from the people that had come to see how the blond was doing, a shogi board was on the table with titbits scattered around the floor. Beside the bed on the chair was Hinata, who had currently fallen asleep.

She stirred around in her sleep as the rays of sunight shone on her. Slowly she began to wake up from her sleep, rubbing her eyes with her left hand when she realised something was wrong with her left hand. All sleep was chased away when she got a better look at her hand. She did a double take to see if what she saw was real. Naruto was now her left hand. Or rather her left hand was replaced by the upper body of Naruto.

"Where am I?" A drowsy Naruto started to wake up, rubbing his eyes rather cutely.

"U-uh… N-naruto kun? UWAAAHH..." Hinata shrieked before fainting.


	2. Chapter two

DRABBLE TWO: The Hokage Is What!

0.0

"Hinata… Hey wake up there… Are you all right there?"

"N-naruto kun… Err… What am I doing on the floor and N-naruto kun what are you doing on my arm"

"You fainted. You remember after you saw me on your arm and that should be my line! Why the hell am I doing on your arm Hinata?"

"Uh… I dun know… Umm N-naruto kun…"

"Mmmn?"

"W-we s-should go see t-the H-hokage, she m-might know w-what to do a-about our situation." Hinata stuttered at the same time fighting a blush that was creping up her cheeks.

"That's right! The old hag should be able to do something about this! You're so smart Hinata!"

0.0

The sky was staring to turn gloomy, the wind was blowing harshly. A storm seemed to be brewing new Konoha some what similar to their moods as they slow jog toward the Hokage building.

"I'm sorry but the Hokage had left for an alliance talk with the other Hidden villages at the Hidden Grass village. The talks are supposed to last for a month or so depending on the progress of the talks." The person at the reception said.

"I-I'm sorry N-naruto kun, I forgot about the talks. My f-father was also one of the people whom are e-escorting the H-hokage there too. I'm s-so s-stupid…" Hinata muttered, already on the brim of tears.

"No-no-no you're not stupid Hinata. Really! Now it's going to be fine. We just need to wait for the old hag to come back to solve our problem, that's all." Naruto beamed trying desperately to cheer Hinata up.

"Y-yeah… I g-guess you're right!"

0.0


	3. Chapter three

DRABBLE THREE: Meeting the family….

0.0

"Hinata, where are we going?"

"Oh… S-sorry Naruto-kun I f-forgot to tell you t-that we're on the way to m-my house… I t-thought it would be b-best to stay low for a while until the H-hokage comes back that is." Hinata stammered nervously.

"Oh I see. But how are we going to hide the situation from your family? Won't they find it weird if they were to find me on your hand?"

"M-maybe we could h-hide you during meals, y-you could stay in the sleeve of m-my jacket. Then m-maybe after that I c-could bring you something to e-eat, what do you t-think Naruto-kun?"

"That's brilliant Hinata, do you think I could have ramen later on? Please…."

"S-sure Naruto-kun." This caused a bright smile to form on Naruto's miniature face.

0.0

The both of them were resting in their room deciding on what they could be done for Naruto's clothes seeing as he was still wearing the hospital gown and was too small to fit into his usual clothes.

Hinata was fidgeting around thinking, 'Should I tell Naruto-kun about my collection of doll clothes I had sewn, I'm sure he should be able to wear them but if I were to show him the clothes he will surely see the dolls of Naruto-kun that I sewn too. I'm so stupid to put the clothes and dolls together I should have separate them. No, I can't show him the clothes, Naruto-kun will surely know about the crush I had on him then.'

Hinata was so absorbed in her thoughts that she never saw the door opened admitting her little sister, Hanabi.

Hanabi sat down beside Hinata. "Onee-chan are you in here? I was wondering if you could take a look at my Konohamaru doll that I just made. I can't seem to get the sewing right no matter how I try." She asked shyly, pushing the doll she held in her hands towards her sister.

Snapping out of her thoughts when Hanabi spoke, she hurried to hide Naruto that was on her hand but was still too slow as her sister had gotten a look at her hand.

"Ah! Onee-chan is that a puppet on your hand? When did you start making puppets I thought you preferred dolls instead seeing as you have so many doll of N-" She never got to finish what she wanted to say as Hinata had her hand over Hanabi's mouth.

"Hanabi!" Hinata shrieked, her face blushing a shade of intense red.

"Okay I know I know… Now….can you help me with the doll please…"

"Why don't you go bring us some snacks while I take a look at your doll" Hinata said still fighting to the blush that was on her face.

"Err… Hinata? Why didn't you stutter when you were talking to your sister?"

"Uh…W-well I'm not u-used to talking to other people you s-see. S-sometimes I wouldn't know w-what to say and will t-tend to get very nervous, I'm s-sorry."

"Huh? You should relax we're all friends it's okay if you can't express yourself I don't mind waiting for you to think what to say. But why are you apologising to me, its not like you've done anything wrong?" Naruto asked curiously, tilting his little head to the side.

Hinata thought he looked very cute, "I'll t-try. Naruto-kun d-do you think I could tell Hanabi about you so she could help us? I know she will keep a secret if I told her." She looked down at her lap not meeting Naruto's gaze.

"I think its okay you could let her-" He never got to finish what he was to say as Hanabi chose this time to return with the snacks. She had thought that it was her sister was talking with Neji nii-san at the moment but never in her life did she expect to see the puppet talking instead. Hence she did the only thing anyone would do in her situation, she screamed then fainted dropping the snacks she held on the tray.

0.0

Okay that's it till the next time, I know I haven't been updating for a long time…

Sorry for the long wait but this is my last semester before I graduate so I would like to concentrate on it... So I ask all of you to please bear with me a little longer I promised the latest I get the next chapter out would be in the late February but I'll try to get it out as soon as I can... This update is for the festive season I wanted to give you all something to look forward to…


End file.
